1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a new sliding hand tool for the formation of cornices along upper edges between the wall and the ceiling without the need to use complex machinery.
2. Discussion of the Background
The finishing of cornices or crown moldings during construction is a difficult, expensive and time-consuming process. In most cases, pre-constructed moldings are used to complete the cornices. Most moldings are made by machinery which limits the design, a design which in most cases is discontinued. Also it needs to be ordered, which affects construction time and therefore delays in the construction. Furthermore, some cornices are made of wood which requires more time to be prepared. Others are made of cement over a light weight structure, such as foam or plastic structure.
The use of current machinery for the preparation of cornices cannot be afforded by most construction workers or home owners. Most of the time companies are the only ones that can afford the machinery. Further and due to profit inquiries the companies limit cornice patterns or the possibilities of a customized design for a cornice.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a tool and method for molding cornices which overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art.